What If: Abyss
by the female apophis
Summary: What if Sam, Jonas, and Teal'c had have been the ones to rescue Jack from the hands of Ba'al? Told from Sam's POV. S/J story. Plz R&R, I need it to live!


What If: Abyss

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans.

Spoilers: Abyss, slight Tangent

Rating: PG-13

Archive: Sure, just ask me.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Type: Angst/Romance

Summary: What if Sam, Teal'c and Jonas had gone to rescue Jack from the hand's of Ba'al? Told from Sam's POV.

A/N: This came to me one night, and after playing with it for a few weeks, I decided to write it. Hope you all enjoy. Plz R&R.

********************

This is all my fault. If I hadn't have asked him to take the symbiote, he wouldn't be where he is. Of course, if he hadn't have taken it, I would have blamed myself for his death.

This just isn't a win-win situation is it?

Teal'c seems to be taking this pretty hard too. Jonas just wishes he could do something to help. He's trying too hard to blend in. I almost want to tell him to stop trying so hard.

I have serious doubts that he would take my advice to heart though.

I wish there was something I could do besides just sit around and worry about him.

The Tok'ra may have a solution. They found where he is.

I asked my dad if we could borrow the scout ship. He said yes, as long as he could come along for the ride. How could I say no to my dad?

Dad takes the controls. Teal'c is by his side. Jonas goes down to one of the small quarters and gets some sleep.

I start to think about him. I'm in the ring room, reading a book, and I'm suddenly reminded of the last time something like this happened. We didn't know it at the time, but Teal'c was being held prisoner. Daniel and I were reading up on this space mine, and Jack was bored out of his mind. I remember teasing about being able to read the Fanishian, and he couldn't. He had just gone back to playing with his watch. I smile at the memory.

I don't what it's it gonna be like when we find him, I just hope he's okay.

We're not too far from Ba'al's fortress now. Dad cloaks the ship, and I go down and wake up Jonas.

As Jonas, Teal'c and I stand ready for transport, Dad turns to me and pulls me back to the controls for a minute.

"Take care of him Sam. He may not be in good condition."

"I will dad, I promise."

"Don't forget to give him a big kiss either."

I just smile at my dad. He's always been able to read me. I have a slight feeling that he knew before we did.

"Yes dad. I promise, I won't forget."

I cross back over the ring room and stand next to Teal'c. Dad activates the transporter and we are whisked away to whatever fate has in store for us.

We quickly knock out the first curious Jaffa that decided to show themselves. While Teal'c and Jonas are busy dealing with them, I signal to Teal'c that I'm gonna go try to find him.

I know I'm getting close. I can feel him. I still think we have some sort of special link. Whenever we're off world, I can sense him, no matter where he is.

I'm walking down a corridor now. I look into several cells and notice that most of them are empty.

I come to one, and freeze when I see whose in it.

It's him, and apparently Daniel decided to keep him company.

I figure out how to disable the gravity plate, and then I lower the shield. Jack just looks at me. Daniel decided to leave.

I walk slowly to him. He's doing the same thing.

"Sam?"

"Oh god, Jack."

We run into each other's arms. Jack places the lightest of kisses on my neck. I pull away slightly and look into his dark eyes.

I pull his head toward mine, and our lips meet. It's a passionate kiss, so full of promise and longing, it almost takes my breath away.

I wrap my arms around his neck when he pulls away.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Sammie."

I smile at his choice of calling me by my dad's nickname.

"Let's get you home."

"No complaints here."

As we walk quickly back to the scout ship, Jack suddenly stops and deactivates another cell.

"Come on, let's go."

I look at the woman and smile. This was the woman that Kanan came back for.

"Sam, meet Shylah. Shylah, Sam."

"Come on Shylah. We'll get you out of here. I promise. Just take Jack's hand, and we'll leave."

"But we cannot. He will know."

"Not if we hurry he won't."

She then reluctantly takes a hold of Jack's hand and we run the rest of the way to the ship.

After being beamed aboard by dad, he pulls out of orbit so fast, I'm afraid I'm gonna fall over.

"O'Neill, would you like for me to take her to the quarters? She appears in need of rest."

"Thanks T."

Teal'c just nods his head. Shylah follows him out of the room. Jonas soon follows them.

This just leaves Jack and I. Alone.

He pulls me to his chest, and I breathe in the scent of him. It's not as strong as it usually is, but it's still there.

He places a feather soft kiss on top of my head. He then guides me to a pillar, where he sits down and gestures for me to sit in his lap.

Without hesitation, I accept his offer. We revel in the warmth of each other.

I'm not sure when it was, but at one point Dad came in to check on us.

"Jack, welcome home."

"Thanks Jacob, it's good to be home."

"So, when do I get the invitation?"

Both Jack and I look at him quizzically.

"Invitation?"

"To your wedding. You were planning on asking her soon right Jack. You said you were the last time we spoke."

"Jake, could you give us a moment?"

Dad smiles and closes the doors. I look at Jack. I'm shocked.

"Well, Sam, what do ya say? Make this man the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

I say the only thing I can think of.

"Yes."

We kiss then. It's soft and tender, and I like it.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Sam."

We fell asleep a little while later. We had lain down in each other's arms, and it took us no time at all to fall asleep.

I got the best nights sleep of my entire life that night.

~fin~

Okay, I hope you guys liked this. Now, all you have to do is push that button down there that says 'submit.' Come on, you know you waaant to.

"General Mills is coming out with an organic Twinkie. Isn't that called a sponge?"-Jay Leno


End file.
